


the colour red

by moon_iruma



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trigger warning for mention of Blood, a3 is my brainrot, cheesy and horribly written, colour importance?, extremely ooc sorry i kin, i didnt edit it so if you see a mistake look away <3, im probably gonna delete it??? enjoy (or not) while it lasts lol, its mostly tenma thinking, tenma's POV, theres no dialogue oops, this is one of my really stupid ones so don't expect much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_iruma/pseuds/moon_iruma
Summary: what was the colour red to tenma, anyways?NOTE: i wrote this a while ago and i felt bad letting it rot in my docs so here it is! dont expect too much it sucks ass <3
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	the colour red

Tenma never really liked the colour red.

At a young age, he learned that red was lonely. It reminded him that he, himself, wasn’t important. 

Red blood. 

“Did you get hurt? What’ll we do now, will you be able to act?” 

He often found himself thinking, _what about me?_

“Your skin is all ruined, you won’t be beautiful on TV.” 

_Do you not care about me?_

“If you get hurt, you’ll only set us all back.” 

_Am I an actor before a human, even when I’m not behind a camera?_

“Don’t be selfish, you have to remember about the movie.” 

_… Is it selfish? Am I selfish? Am I selfish for wanting someone, anybody, to care about me?_

“You are an actor. Your job is to become successful and nothing else. I don’t care whatever else happens.”

_What if I don’t become successful? Will I be thrown away? Do I matter? Or does everyone just care about the shell? Tenma Sumeragi- A genius, talented actor since childhood. What if I can’t live up to their expectations? Am I really what they say I am? Am I really Tenma Sumeragi, or was I just unfortunate enough to be born under his name?_

He often found himself wishing he was anybody but himself. He wished he was born under normal circumstances, he wished he was just a regular person, not pressured by cruel expectations thrown at him ever since he learned how to act. 

_.. What even was so great about ‘me’? All I do is hide behind an arrogant charade of a stuck up kid, just so nobody can see me falter and break apart. Tenma Sumeragi is strong. I’m not._

Who was Tenma Sumeragi? Was he the one he thought he was or was he simply someone was carefully crafted by his parents to guarantee success? 

Tenma never really liked the colour red.

That is, until he met a certain boy at Mankai. 

At the age of sixteen, he learned that red was beautiful. It reminded him that he, himself, was important. 

Taichi.

Red meant Taichi. He began looking forward to seeing more signs of red. 

Every time he saw the other, he felt his heart melt. His smile made him flush red, the colour that he used to hate. His laughter was loud and happy, and sounded more beautiful than any music Tenma had ever listened to. 

Taichi made him feel safe. He wouldn’t mock him when Tenma messed up and he would always be by his side whenever he felt sad. 

Taichi would always tell him that he wasn’t just an actor, he was Tenma. Tenma who was awkward, who got flustered easily, and who was amazing. 

The Tenma who he trusted and who he believed in. The Tenma who was more than just an ‘arrogant stuck up kid’, the Tenma who was worth more than anything in the world. 

  
Red made Tenma feel happy. 

Red made him feel safe.

Red made him feel loved. 

Taichi was his red.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i hate how i wrote this so feel free to bully me <3 i cant write happy stuff for some reason so yeah i guess???? my writing quality is just getting worse and worse so like uhhhh help


End file.
